It's Not Fair
by Mindless Symphony
Summary: Edward deals with the difficulty of loving someone who he is forbidden to love
1. Chapter 1

_Edward moaned in appreciation as Emmett's skilled hand wrapped around his aching member. Emmett watched arrogantly as his younger brother unraveled underneath his touch. Edward's moans of pleasure went straight to Emmett's groin, arousing the older sibling beyond belief. Though Edward probably already knew that his moans were music to Emmett's awaiting ears. Underneath him Edward grinned knowingly, nodding slightly at Emmett's thought. _

_ 'Smartass' Emmett thought only to have Edward's handsome grin grow. Aroused, Emmett suddenly began pumping his brother's member at a superhuman speed, earning a gasp from the younger vampire. _

_ Emmett smirked wildly. 'Didn't see that coming, did you?' he thought, mentally communicating with his brother. Between gasps of both pleasure and surprise, Edward nodded weakly, his unruly bronze locks falling into his caramel orbs. Emmett couldn't believe how vulnerably beautiful Edward looked under his strong grip. _

_ As Edward enjoyed his brother's skilled grasp, he began to watch as Emmett's large muscles tensed above him. Emmett's exposed, pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness of Edward's room. His toned chest gleamed as it hovered above his younger brother's naked form. Edward thought there was absolutely nothing sexier than his older brother fucking him until it pained him to walk for the following week. Of course, he'd never tell Emmett such things, he could only be grateful he was the one that could read thoughts _

Edward was lifted from his fantasies as he noticed new movement behind him in the room. He shifted ever so slightly, as to not alarm the other of his statue-like presence.

"Edward, will you stop staring out the window! It's making us all uneasy to find you watching the same patch of land every time we walk into the house! You're such a freak," Rosalie's annoying abuse filled Edward's ears.

He merely rolled his gorgeous eyes, hating Rosalie with every once of his dead body. Everything about her was simply abhorred by Edward. Her long, flowing blonde hair and cruelly, beautiful facial features. Her feminine body and curves that no man, living or dead, could not appreciate. Except for Edward. Her beauty was probably one of her characteristics Edward hated the most, though the most he loathed was yet to be known by anyone.

Most would say Edward was intelligent, attractive, and above all coordinated. Edward was a predator, built for the destruction of life. If Edward knew one thing, it was to cover his tracks beautifully. He had been doing it since the day he first met Emmett Dale McCarty. The first time he had looked down at Emmett once he had become a vampire like himself was like staring into the face of an innocent Angel. Edward had fallen deep into the pit known as love, simply at first glance. Nobody knew that the thing Edward hated most about Rosalie was that she possessed the one prize he'd never have. She owned the one thing that Edward longed for, the one thing Edward loved above his own life.

Rosalie Hale possessed Emmett Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward lay on his back, staring at his white ceiling. His senses completely took over as he overheard his family's thoughts of worry that were all directed at him. Edward disliked greatly that they considered him a freak they didn't have to speak it aloud for him know. He sighed, feeling deep annoyance overtake him as they judged 'his unusual behavior'.

Edward stretched his hearing span, listening to Emmett's soft thuds as he sprinted through the woods, Jasper's swift footsteps shadowing his motions. Edward was accustomed to listening to Emmett's hunting, having memorized the exact sound his footsteps made at basically any pace he walked or ran. Was Edward slightly obsessed with his older brother? The logical answer was yes, and Edward was perfectly aware of it. Though denial took over the bronze-haired vampire as he imagined Emmett's every stride upon hearing it in the distance.

If only Emmett would come home to his outstretched arms, not Rosalie's. If only Emmett was completely in love him, not Rosalie. If only. Edward heard Jasper arrive only mere seconds before Emmett's heavy strides were heard. Edward adored everything about Emmett. His scent, that seemed to be the only aroma that plagued Edward's mind endlessly throughout day and night. Edward loved Emmett's flawlessly handsome features, from the muscles that complimented his body to the unique curly hair that was only Emmett's. Every small detail never went unnoticed by Edward. He was certain that his bitch of a sister, Rosalie, could never, ever feel for Emmett as he himself did.

Being completely absorbed in his thoughts, Edward hardly noticed the bedroom door open, yet the scent was enough to make his unmoving heart swell. Within seconds, Emmett's gorgeous form was sitting on the side of Edward's couch, grinning wildly at his brother. "Can't wait till we start high school again, baby bro?" Emmett questioned, speaking of the first day of school, arriving the following day. Edward adored when Emmett called him baby bro, if only he wouldn't include the bro at the end. "I'm not particularly looking forward to it." Edward answered, trying not to let his eager gaze swim over Emmett's body.

Emmett's smile slightly faltered, as he seemed to be brought into deep thought. "Um, it seems Tanya and her sisters are coming to visit tomorrow. I'm sure you're amused to have Tanya around," Emmett commented, looking down at his brother. Because of his deep interest for Emmett, Edward had noticed on dozens of occasions that Emmett wasn't the largest fan of the Denali sisters.

Edward inwardly groaned. The last thing he needed at the moment was an obsessed vampire swooning over his every motion, though he thought with sick amusement that maybe he shouldn't exactly be one to speak of such things. "Tanya's…decent, I just can't see myself settling with someone so…distant," Edward muttered, more to himself than to Emmett. Though Emmett smiled again, "It's fine Eddy. We'll find you the girl of your dreams soon enough," he said, departing seconds later. Edward sighed, why couldn't Emmett just see that the soul mate of his dreams was indeed himself?

Yet, like every other question Edward carried for his unrequited love for his brother, it remained unanswered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward grimaced, inspecting the dreaded building. This was going to be another pain he'd have to live with. School. Edward didn't much mind his existence as a vampire, but of course there were things that he disliked. School was number two on that list, only coming second to having to live an eternity watching Emmett and Rosalie together.

Speaking of which, Emmett's arms were securely wrapped around Rosalie's middle as they mimicked Edward in watching their school building. Edward could've gagged in disgust and wept from heartbreak. To distance himself from the PDA, he stepped forward, being hit with the scent that was familiar to him. Tanya.

"Edward, it's fantastic to see you, my love," a sweet voice called to Edward. Edward didn't have to wonder how she'd gotten there without his acknowledgment, it'd happened on countless occasions. He turned, finding himself immediately wrapped in the strawberry blonde's arms. "Tanya." He muttered stiffly, not at all in the mood to deal with her flirty conversations.

"Calm down Eddie. I won't bite, well at least not yet," she laughed disarmingly, as Edward growled under his breath, unwrapping her arms around him. Edward cringed internally, this was exactly what he'd been dreading alongside the school day. To Edward this day couldn't get any worse. Though, the vampire was wrong.

Edward was going insane. The only possible answer to the millions of questions streaming through his mind was that he had gone mental. That scent, it was so unfamiliar, yet it tasted like heaven. Or as much as heaven could taste like to a sinning vampire.

He had seen the girl's face from the thoughts of nearly every person surrounding him, finding absolutely nothing appealing about the girl. She was no Emmett, he had thought, she could never compare. That was until he caught a whiff of her scent. It was purely intoxicating. The sweet aroma shouted his name, practically begging him for attention. It was unnerving.

Her name was Bella. Something Edward scowled at, such a common name. Emmett was a truly unique name, not at all overused. She looked haggard and gaunt, something abnormal for a person from such a beautiful place as Arizona. Yes, Emmett was pale, though it was a vampire trait, and his muscles and firm body screamed that he was nothing associated with unhealthy. Her chocolate eyes compared nothing to the stunning caramel of Emmett's orbs. Her brunette waves stood nothing in Edward's mind next to Emmett's rare curls.

But even Edward couldn't hide that her scent overlapped Emmett's by a long shot. Even Edward could see that this girl was important to him. Though his love for Emmett was beyond words, Bella's importance in Edward's secluded life was growing stronger than even that. How Edward calculated this information in just one day of knowing the girl, he didn't know, but that was what terrified him. One day of knowing her and she had already imprinted herself into his genius mind.

It was one glance with Emmett, but Edward had to think things through. Edward had known that Emmett would live for eons with him. Edward understood he'd never have to hide anything with Emmett, because Emmett possessed the same secrets. Edward didn't have to be cautious with his love for Emmett if Emmett had loved him back. If.

But now, here Edward was, already questioning his feelings for the girl with the beautiful scent. One day knowing the pest, and he was soaring in the sweet aroma that surrounded her. He hadn't even thought through the consequences, but of course there was no need for that. No need because Edward was in love with Emmett, not some weak human who he could demolish like a twig. No, it was only Emmett.

Edward took in a shaky breath, thinking the words over and over again as if he could brand them into his conscious.

**I really didn't know if I should've brought Bella into the story, but it was the only thing I could think of that would've brought confusion and angst to the story. Or, at least to Edward.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Like the man he was raised to be, Edward refused to be victimized by his fear. In no way would he cower from the human girl. He was the world's deadliest predator, and she was nothing in comparison to his Emmett.

Edward walked into the school building, ignoring Emmett's sweet whisperings into Rosalie's ear. Again, like every time, Edward felt like sobbing in envy, but of course he couldn't sob. He couldn't cry. Just like he couldn't have Emmett. The thought deepened his depressed, making his fist clench forcibly. Edward bit his granite lip with his teeth, urging the anger and jealously to wash through him before his family members took more notice in his unusual behavior.

Then it hit him, the sweet aroma that occupied his every thought that wasn't concerning Emmett. His eyes widened as he watched the girl turn the corner ahead, not even taking the slightest notice in Edward. Not that Edward cared. All he was obsessing over was her mouth-watering blood. Edward was tempted deeply to follow her, to lock her in a vacant classroom and bite her throat out, watching the golden blood spill onto his hands. He desired to lick every ounce of blood from her body, savoring the delightful flavor. That appealed to him more than any sexual feeling he had towards Emmett, and that was what horrified Edward.

Why should he care though? Emmett had that bitch Rosalie; Emmett didn't care. Why should Edward?

Edward began following in the direction Bella had gone, every other thought being disposed of. How long had he been waiting for this moment? It was thrilling, exciting, and terrifying all at once and that pleased every one of Edward's desires. Was this his way of rebelling against Emmett? To show he'd moved on? Though of course Edward hadn't moved on, he knew he never would. But maybe this was his way of saying he wasn't obsessed with his brother, that some part of him still had feelings for things that weren't labeled Emmett. Perhaps.

To be honest, Edward didn't want to think. He didn't want to worry about consequences, about Emmett, about Rosalie. Edward just wanted to let loose and be careless for once. Edward wanted to be numb; not feeling at all was better than hurting endlessly.

Edward followed the scent, feeling as if he were riding on a cloud that was driving him to his heaven. He began to think of the scenery. Well, if she was to be surrounded by others than it would be a challenge to dispose of those people. Edward wouldn't kill them; no, he wasn't that shallow. He'd simply make a distraction, what sort of distraction he wasn't sure. He'd think of something, of course. He was a genius after all.

Edward nearly laughed out loud when he realized scent led to the woman's bathroom. Of what he could hear, nobody's thoughts were heard in the bathroom, which bewildered the bronze-haired vampire. There obviously was someone inside the walls of the bathroom, he could smell her scent, hear her steady heartbeat, and could practically feel the delicious blood running through her, soon-to be ripped open, veins. But, his gift of hearing the thoughts of others had never deceived him. Never. Neither had his spiked senses.

Edward couldn't care less though. All he wanted was the blood pumping in her heart. He personally couldn't wait to rip her heart out and squeeze the juices from it. Sure, Edward was dark, but if that was what he wanted, then that was what he'd get.

Adding to the perfection of the scenery, he was alone in the hallway leading to the bathroom. He chuckled darkly, noting no one would care enough to hear the muffled sobs coming from the bathroom once he stepped inside. Edward wanted to make her death a slow, painful experience. Why? His anger directed at Emmett was pounding in his ears. His connection with this unworthy human was frustrating him, and he needed release.

He began walking to the bathroom door at a steady pace, a devilish smile complimenting his gorgeous features.

**I know this is a somewhat darker Edward, but I wanted him to rebel a little. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
